The Annoying Brothers
by bwijei
Summary: Hoseok - Taehyung serta Seokmin - Soonyoung yang saling mencintai tidak dapat bersatu akibat tidak mendapat restu dari kedua adik sang seme. Mereka pun mencoba segala cara agar kedua adik mereka dapat menerima Taehyung & Soonyoung. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" / "Aku suka melihat orang berjuang." - Jungkook & Chan. vhope! soonseok!. BxB. RxR gan!
1. Chapter 1

Oiit!

Akhirnya bisa bikin FF baru, inspirasi dari kamar mandi. Pas lagi merenung tiba-tiba kepikiran alur FF ini serius. Ini chapter1 mikirnya ngga sampe 15 menit. Ngetiknya yang berjam-jam karena bingung kata-katanya :'v trus beberapa ada yang PM 'eonni suka svt? Kenapa ga dibikin cast aja!' 'kak aku mau ff soonseok, denger-denger kakak shippernya soonseok' YHA GUEMAH PENGEN BIKIN SOONSEOK DARIDULU TAPI GA KEPIKIRAN APA APA HIKS :""" nah sekarang udah kepikiran bikin FF Soonseok, tapi karena kecintaan gue terhadap vhope ga berkurang, gue masukin juga vhope disini. Gimana sih soonseok x vhope? Penasaran?

Baca yok baca jan lupa reviewnya! :'3

 _Happy reading!_

 **-w-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-w-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang lelaki bertubuh ramping duduk disebuah kursi yang tersedia di salah satu cafetaria tengah kota, Ia duduk dengan tenang dikursinya sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kim Taehyung namanya. Ia mengunjungi cafetaria bukan karena kemauannya, ini semua Ia lakukan karena Hoseok yang menyuruhnya menemuinya di cafetaria. Siapakah Hoseok? Hoseok adalah CEO muda yang berstatus sebagai 'teman dekat' Taehyung. Mereka baru kenal beberapa minggu namun Hoseok dengan pribadinya yang terbuka membuat mereka terlihat seperti sudah dekat sejak lama.

 _To: Hoseok._

 _Dimana kau bodoh?_

Sent.

Baru sedetik Ia mengirimi Hoseok pesan kemudian Ia melihat mobil yang tak asing parkir didepan cafetaria. Taehyung tersenyum melihatnya, Ia segera berkaca untuk memeriksa penampilannya. Jangan sampai Ia terlihat kacau didepan Hoseok.

"Sudah selesai berkacanya?"

Suara itu membuyarkan aktifitas Taehyung, Ia cepat-cepat memasukan cerminnya kedalam tasnya lalu terkekeh melihat Hoseok. Kemudian Ia sadar sesuatu, "Mobilmu belum dikunci?"

Hoseok menoleh kebelakang untuk sekedar melihat mobilnya, "Ah. Adikku ikut, jadi Ia yang akan menguncinya."

Mendengarnya Taehyung hanya mengangguk paham, Hoseok yang masih mengamati mobilnya kemudian berseru "Jungkook-ah. Kemari."

"Baik."

Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh proporsional yang mengenakan hoodie keluar dari mobil sambil fokus kepada PSP-nya. Ia berjalan kearah tempat duduk Hoseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari PSP sedetik pun. Memang sudah jadi kebiasaannya.

Setelah itu Ia mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Hoseok, "Kalian lanjutkan saja, jangan hiraukan aku." Ucapnya cuek sambil terus menunduk. Hoseok pun tersenyum datar lalu menoleh kearah Taehyung. "Hey, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."

Taehyung melebarkan matanya antusias, "M—memberitahukan.. tentang apa?" tanyanya pelan, Ia sangat gugup karena tatapan Hoseok yang jauh lebih mengintimidasi dari biasanya.

Hoseok menggenggam tangan Taehyung lalu mengelusnya pelan, Taehyung sudah merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Hoseok. Ia belum pernah mendapat perlakuan semanis itu sebelumnya.

"Aku tau kita baru saja kenal. Tapi, cinta pandangan pertama itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil, kan?" Perkataan Hoseok dibalas anggukan pelan Taehyung, Ia benar-benar merona seperti kepiting rebus. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau.." Hoseok menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Kemudian Ia teringat sesuatu, "Ah!"

"Jung Jungkook" Hoseok memanggil seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, Jungkook menoleh kearahnya "Ugh kali ini apa?!" Tanya Jungkook sedikit kesal kegiatan bermain gamenya terganggu. Toh bukan kemauannya untuk ikut Hoseok menemui ' _calon'_ pendamping Hoseok. "Aku menyukainya. Bolehkah aku menjadikannya kakak iparmu?" Hoseok menunjuk Taehyung yang kebingungan dengan interaksi antar adik-kakak ini.

Jungkook pun menoleh kearah Taehyung.

Kemudian keduanya terkejut. Walaupun tak ada satupun yang teriak ataupun mengumpat layaknya di drama-drama, tapi tatapan mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka sangat terkejut melihat satu sama lain.

"Jungkook-ah" Hoseok kembali menyuruh Jungkook menjawab pertanyaannya. "Tidak! Tidak akan!"

Jawaban Jungkook membuat Taehyung seketika menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kemudian Hoseok menoleh kearah Taehyung, "Ah begitu. Kalau begitu lupakan yang tadi hehe"

Taehyung terkejut, "T—tapi kau hampir saja menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Pesan terakhir ayahku adalah 'hormati keputusanku dan Chan karena kami lah yang dianggap paling benar.' Kukira ayahku mengada-ada, tapi saat ini aku memang merasa benar." Ujar Jungkook sambil cuek memainkan PSP-nya, Taehyung menoleh kearah Hoseok meminta penjelasan lebih namun Hoseok hanya terkekeh sambil mengerdikkan bahu. "Itulah ayahku."

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

 **The Annoying Brothers**

.

 **Author** : Kwon Chanmi (bwijei)

 **Cast(s)** :

BTS J-Hope _as_ Jung Hoseok

Seventeen DK _as_ Lee Seokmin

BTS V _as_ Kim Taehyung

Seventeen Hoshi _as_ Kwon Soonyoung

BTS Jungkook _as_ Jung ( _Jeon_ ) Jungkook

Seventeen Dino _as_ Lee Chan

 **Pairing(s)** : vhope, soonseok, other?

 **Genre(s)** : Brothership, Romance, Family.

 **Rating** : T (enaknya T apa M hayo? Oke T aja)

 **Length** : Chaptered

 **Disc**.: Ini cerita murni buatan saya, kalo ada cerita atau film yang sama berarti kebetulan karena fic ini emang pasaran alurnya. Kalo baca budayakan review ya :'3 biar authornya ga sedih ty. **Jung Hoseok, Lee Jihoon dan Yoon Jeonghan milik author** :'3

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

Jung Hoseok duduk termenung disebelah ranjang pasien VVIP disalah satu rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul. Matanya sembap menandakan dirinya habis menangis. Jung Taekwoon, ayah dari Hoseok yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang—tidak, Ia tidak terbaring lemah, malahan Ia sedang mengocehi Jung Hoseok saat ini.

"Kau ini lelaki berhentilah menangisi hal yang tidak penting." Tegur Taekwoon, namun Hoseok menunduk "Tidak bisa, Appa begitu berarti bagiku. Jangan tinggalkan aku dan adik-adikku." Gumamnya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Apa karena aku penting bagimu hingga kau menangis seperti ini?" tanya Taekwoon yang dibalas anggukan pelan Hoseok, Taekwoon terkekeh sebentar lalu memasang muka serius. "Hey, Ibumu juga penting bagiku. Apakah aku menangis karena ibumu meninggalkanku?"

Hoseok menggeleng. Ia memang tak pernah melihat ayahnya menangis. Atau belum pernah? Hoseok pun tak tau. Tapi yang jelas saat ini ia menyesal telah terlihat lemah didepan ayahnya. Orang yang paling ia cintai setelah adik-adiknya.

Hoseok menatap ayahnya yang kembali terdiam, "Appa." Panggilnya, "Berhenti bersikap sok kuat dihadapanku. Appa juga manusia. Aku tau kau—"

"Hoseok-ah, jika aku menunjukkan seberapa lemahnya diriku dihadapan anak-anakku, kalian pasti akan semakin sedih. Dan.. tahukah kau?"

Taekwoon mendudukkan dirinya lalu mengintip sekilas Jungkook dan Chan (kedua adik Hoseok) yang sedang tertidur pulas disebelahnya, "Itu bukan harapanku. Harapan terakhirku untuk kalian adalah melihat kalian semakin dewasa dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Jadi—"

"—Aku harap kau bisa menjadi kepala keluarga baru yang bijaksana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoseok berdiri didepan pintu kamar jenazah dengan mata sembap, Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, namun mendengar kedua adiknya yang berada didalam kamar jenazah menangis kencang membuat hatinya sakit. "Jung Hoseok tidak boleh menangis!" Geramnya sambil memukul dadanya berkali-kali.

Hoseok menoleh kearah lorong mendengar langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju kearahnya. Itu adik tertuanya, Lee Seokmin. "Hyung!" Sahut Seokmin sambil berlari mendekat.

Seokmin mengatur deru nafasnya sambil memegang bahu kakaknya, "Dimana ayah? Dimana Jungkook dan Chan?" Hoseok menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan sendu. "Kau bisa mendengarnya sendiri." Kemudian menunjuk kedalam kamar jenazah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook, Hoseok, dan Seokmin yang memangku Chan duduk disofa ruang tengah rumah mereka dengan tenang menunggu sekretaris pribadi ayahnya, Kyungri untuk membacakan surat wasiat. Wajah mereka tampak suram setelah pemakaman, tentu saja karena mereka masih tidak rela kalau satu-satunya orangtua mereka yang tersisa meninggalkan mereka selama-lamanya.

Chan mulai duduk gelisah dipangkuan Seokmin, menyadarinya Seokmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke bahu Chan. "Ada apa?"

"Kapan Appa kembali?" pertanyaan Chan tidak dibalas oleh siapapun. Seolah angin lalu.

"Apakabar anak-anak." Kyungri pun datang dan menyapa mereka. Sapaan Kyungri hanya dibalas deheman oleh mereka berempat. "Aku tau perasaan kalian. Jadi, aku tidak akan basa basi dan langsung saja."

Kyungri membuka salah satu kertas yang ada didalam mapnya. "Ini adalah surat wasiat dari Jung Taekwoon. Untuk kalian."

"Harta sebesar 2 milyar won akan menjadi milik kalian secara rata."

"2 MILYAR?!" Seokmin dan Jungkook sama-sama terkejut.

"Bukankah itu terlalu banyak untuk kita?" Jungkook bertanya tak percaya.

"Aku tau Appa sangat menyayangi kita, tapi—jumlahnya tidak sedikit dan kita masih terlalu dini untuk mengelola uang sebesar itu." Balas Seokmin.

Chan yang berada dipangkuan Seokmin hanya menatap para hyungnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara tertua, Jung Hoseok hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak seperti Seokmin dan Jungkook yang terkejut, Ia tenang seolah sudah mengetahui semuaya.

"Tentu Appamu tidak akan menyerahkan uang sebanyak itu kepadamu dan Jungkook, apalagi Chan." Jawab Kyungri kepada Seokmin.

Kemudian semua mata tertuju pada Hoseok yang duduk dengan lemas, "Apa?" tanya Hoseok bingung. "Jung Hoseok, sebagai anak tertua. Kau yang akan mengelola semua uang itu. Pakailah uang itu untuk hal-hal yang berguna dan jangan kau hambur-hamburkan untuk hal yang tidak penting."

Jungkook menyenderkan dirinya disofa lalu melipat tangannya kedepan, "Oh ahjumma, kau sangat cerewet dan kata-katamu mengingatkanku pada ibu temanku. Kenapa kau tidak menjadi ibu kami saja?" ucapan Jungkook dibalas jitakan oleh Seokmin.

"Aku belum selesai menyampaikan surat ini." Kyungri pun melanjutkan membaca, "Chan, menurutlah dengan para hyungmu"

"Oke ahjumma!" Chan membalas dengan lantang membuat Kyungri tersenyum gemas, "Jung Jungkook, berhenti bersikap dingin dengan mulut pedasmu itu dan berhenti kecanduan gadget." Ucapan Kyungri yang satu ini dibalas tatapan kesal Jungkook, "Ini pesan dari ayahmu sendiri." Kyungri menjelaskan.

"Lee Seokmin, kau adalah anak ayah paling pintar. Sekolahlah dan raih cita-citamu. Ayah akan selalu mendukungmu."

Seokmin mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin memperingatkan bahwa Jung Taekwoon pernah bilang padaku, untuk Seokmin dan Hoseok jika kalian ingin mencari pasangan, mintalah persetujuan dari Jungkook dan Chan karena merekalah yang dianggap paling benar oleh Taekwoon."

Hoseok dan Seokmin menatap Kyungri dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Itu hal terkonyol yang pernah ada." Jawab Seokmin.

"Dan terakhir, Jung Hoseok. Karena kau anak pertama, kau memiliki tugas paling berat."

Hoseok menatap Kyungri dengan tatapan tanpa harapan, "Kau yang akan meneruskan pekerjaan ayahmu. Yakni menjadi CEO muda Gloss mobile."

"APA?" Seokmin dan Jungkook lagi-lagi terkejut, Hoseok pun begitu. "T—tapi aku baru saja kuliah tahun kedua."

"Ayahmu bilang aku akan mendampingimu hingga kau bisa menjadi seperti ayahmu." Ujar Kyungri yang dibalas anggukan. "Baiklah, sekarang istirahatlah, kalian pasti lelah."

Ketika semua hendak beranjak dari sofa, Kyungri teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Satu lagi, kemasi barang-barang kalian."

Seokmin mengangkat alisnya bingung, "Emm—Kita mau kemana?"

"Ayah kalian punya apartemen yang harus kalian kelola. Jadi, tinggalah di apartemen Breeze di Gangnam."

"APARTEMEN MEWAH ITU MILIK APPA!?" Untuk kesekian kalinya, Seokmin, Jungkook, dan Hoseok terkejut. "Aku tidak tau kalau Appa sekaya itu." Gumam Jungkook kagum. "Yang kutau hanyalah kenyataan bahwa Appa adalah CEO di Gloss Mobile. Tidak lebih." Balas Hoseok.

Kemudian Seokmin teringat, "Lalu—akan diapakan rumah ini?"

Kyungri menoleh kesekitar untuk mengamati ruang tengah rumah elit yang ditinggali empat bocah polos ini. "Ini? Akan kugunakan untuk membayar semua hutang ayahmu. Aku tidak ingin mengambil secuil harta dari warisan karena itu sudah menjadi milik kalian." Jelasnya pada mereka. "Baiklah, sekarang kemasi barang-barang kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 bulan kemudian.**

 **11:00 PM KST**

"Baik Ming, turunkan aku disini."

Mingyu pun menghentikan motornya dan membiarkan seseorang turun dari motornya, seseorang itu adalah Jungkook.

"Kau yakin akan berjalan sendirian? Tidak ingin kuantar?" tawar Mingyu, yang merupakan teman sekelas Jungkook. Jungkook menggeleng lalu berjalan melalui Mingyu. "Rumahku hanya 2 menit jalan kaki dari sini, aku pulang dulu." Jungkook melambaikan tangannya kearah Mingyu lalu fokus jalan.

"Baiklah. Telepon aku jika kau ada masalah." Seru Mingyu lalu meninggalkan Jungkook.

Mengenai penjelasan mengapa Jungkook pulang larut malam, karena dia baru saja kerja kelompok dirumah Jimin, bersama dengan Mingyu dan Minghao, temannya yang berasal dari China.

Jalanan yang dilaluinya cukup sepi, hanya terdengar langkah kakinya dan.. seseorang.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Jungkook was-was, Ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Hey bocah" seseorang dengan suara husky mengejutkan Jungkook, orang itu ada tepat dibelakang Jungkook. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya dengan kesal.

Orang itu, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam, "Kau ini anak orang kaya, ya? Seragammu tampak mahal." Ucapnya sambil menarik kerah Jungkook lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook. Karena panik,

 _Bukk!_

Jungkook memukul wajah lelaki itu hingga Ia tergeletak diatas aspal. "Berhenti berbicara tepat dihadapanku keparat. Nafasmu bau alkohol." Ketusnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap apabila orang itu bangkit lalu melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh.

Kemudian lelaki itu bangkit, "Wow tenang sobat. Aku hanya ingin kau menyerahkan uangmu agar aku dapat membeli makan malam." Mendengarnya, Jungkook hanya diam mengamati orang ini yang sedang sempoyongan.

"Kau tak tau rasanya dipecat dihari gajian tanpa mendapat sepeser pun gaji."

Ucapan itu membuat Jungkook menatapnya iba, namun perkataan yang dilontarkan Jungkook berbeda dengan isi hatinya. "Karena kau tidak becus oleh karena itu Ia tak menggajimu. Siapa yang ingin menggaji orang tak berguna." Ucapnya dingin lalu melemparkan dompetnya tepat didepan wajah lelaki itu.

"Ambillah. Didalamnya ada 500 ribu won. Semua kartu-kartu berhargaku sudah kuambil, aku bisa membeli dompet baru." Terangnya sambil menunjuk dompetnya dengan dagunya, "Cobalah menjadi orang yang berguna." Lanjutnya.

Jungkook pun berjalan pulang dengan tenang. Ia kira yang mengikutinya adalah hantu atau wanita tidak dikenal. Nyatanya hanyalah seorang lelaki lemah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10:10 AM**

Chan sedang duduk didepan apartemen yang ditempatinya sambil memainkan mobil transformers yang baru dibelikan Hoseok. Ia duduk didepan jalan raya. Chan suka sekali keramaian, ditemani oleh Jeonghan yang merupakan tetangga sebelah ruangan mereka. Hoseok menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya karena Hoseok ada rapat penting yang harus dijalankan, sementara Seokmin belum pulang dari universitasnya, lalu Jungkook? Ia sangat malas untuk sekedar mengawasi adiknya, Ia disibukan dengan PSP-nya. Lagipula Jeonghan tidak keberatan untuk disuruh menjaga Chan, Chan adalah anak yang lucu dan sangat aktif apalagi Jeonghan sangat suka anak kecil.

"Chanie, jangan dekat-dekat ke jalan raya" perintah Jeonghan sambil mendekat kearah Chan. "Lihat, mobil Chan bisa jalan!" seru Chan dengan bangga, Jeonghan tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Chan.

Karena ketidakmahiran Chan dalam bermain mobil remote, akhirnya mobil Chan jatuh dari trotoar dan berjalan dijalan raya, ketika Chan berdiri untuk mengambil mobilnya,

 _Kraak!_

Chan terdiam ditempat melihat mobil barunya terlindas oleh motor yang seenaknya parkir didepan Chan. Si pengendara terkejut lalu turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Chan yang sudah siap menangis. "A—adik kecil, maafkan hyung karena hyung kurang hati-hati dalam—"

"ITU LIMITED EDITION!" Bentak Chan lalu pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan dan si pelaku. Jeonghan panik lalu memarahi adik angkatnya itu. "Yaa! Lain kali jangan melamun saat menyetir!" Bentak Jeonghan pada si pelaku.

Si pelaku itu melepas helmnya, menampilkan rambut blondenya yang berantakan. "Aish hyung maafkan aku, aku tadi tidak melihat mobil-mobilan itu sungguhan!" ucapnya sambil menunjukan v-sign nya.

Jeonghan hanya menghela nafas, "Kau ceroboh seperti biasanya, Kwon Soonyoung." Si pelaku, atau akrab dipanggil Soonyoung hanya menampakkan cengiran bodohnya. Kemudian mengintip kedalam lobby apartemen, "Apakah—bocah itu menangis?" tanyanya sambil berusaha mencari Chan.

Kemudian suara tangisan Chan sedikit terdengar dari luar apartemen. Jeonghan mengangguk, "Selamat. Kau berhasil membuat bocah yang tidak cengeng menangis."

Soonyoung pun panik, "A—aku akan menggantinya."

"Itu limited edition."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 selesai!

Masih banyak lagi chapternya, tapi belom dipikirkan author :'3 (tampang2 author ga bertanggungjawab mah kea gue bhak)

Oke, berhubung chapter1 selesai, ayo dong review yg banyak biar author semangat ngelanjutin :(

Oke saatnya sesi curhat!

Gils ya itu posternya Dino sama Jeonghan udah kea yakuza aja :'3

Tinggal nunggu posternya Woozi inimah bhak :'3

Udah sekian curhatannya, ga banyak karena bingung mau curhat apa. Tapi ini pertama kali loh bikin FF BTS x SVT. Jadi review nya ya dimohon :'3


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah ngelanjutin ff sebelah, gue langsung buka new document nih buat lanjutin ini :'v takut ketunda trus jadi males lanjutin wkwk. Trus anggep aja chapter 1 itu prolog, soalnya masih pada perkenalan cast.

 _Happy reading!_

 **-w-**

.

.

.

* * *

 **-w-**

.

.

.

-oOo-

 **02**

 **New World**

-oOo-

"Keluar!"

Lelaki itu terjatuh setelah didorong paksa oleh pria paruh baya. "Kumohon aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku" Pinta lelaki itu sambil berlutut dihadapan pria itu, tempat mereka berdebat bukanlah tempat yang sepi, didepan restoran kecil tengah kota, walaupun restoran itu kecil, namun cukup terkenal dikalangan orang-orang penting karena menunya yang unik dan enak.

"Pergilah bodoh. Kau telah mencoreng nama restoran ini."

"Setidaknya berilah aku gaji pertamaku, aku benar-benar sekarat" lelaki itu terus memeluk kaki pria paruh baya ini.

Nah, karena restoran ini sangat terkenal dikalangan orang berdompet tebal, tentu saja banyak dari mereka yang berkunjung ke restoran ini bukan? Jadi mari kita bahas kesalahan lelaki berumur 21 tahun yang sedang merana didepan bosnya ini — _pria paruh baya yang memakinya ini adalah bosnya_ —

Pada suatu hari sedang menulis pesanan beberapa remaja seumurannya. Kemudian beberapa dari mereka melecehkan bocah itu dengan cara meremas bokongnya, karena reflek, Ia langsung melayangkan tinjunya. Kepalan tangan anak itu bisa sekeras baja, oleh karena itu si pelaku pelecehan langsung mimisan seketika membuat bos dari restoran itu turun tangan.

Karena berasal dari keluarga berada, si pelaku pelecehan itu bukannya minta maaf malah mengancam untuk menuntut restoran ini apabila si bocah ini tidak dipecat.

Oleh karena itu seperti inilah nasib malang si bocah.

Kim Taehyung namanya, seorang pelayan amatiran yang tak memiliki pengalaman apapun dalam semua bidang pekerjaan. Ia menganggur, sebenarnya Ia berasal dari keluarga terpandang, rumahnya bak mansion yang ditinggali oleh 4 orang dan belasan pengawal serta asisten rumah tangga, hidupnya lebih dari cukup, apapun yang Ia mau dapat dengan mudah dibeli, bahkan semasa SMP, Ia rela membayar orang untuk mengerjakan ujian akhir semesternya dan diloloskan dengan mudah oleh sekolah karena fulus yang diberi oleh orangtua Taehyung. Ya, dulu. Itu semua sudah berlalu. Sekarang? Hidupnya berubah 180 derajat, rumahnya kecil, atapnya bocor, kumuh, lebih seperti rumah kosong yang sudah lama tidak ditinggali, Ia pengangguran, kesepian, tanpa keluarga, tanpa teman.

Semenjak insiden tenggelamnya kapal yang orangtua Taehyung tumpangi, Taehyung akhirnya menjadi sebatang kara. Taehyung memiliki kakak laki-laki, Ia ikut terlibat dalam insiden itu. Terlibat dalam artian, Ia juga termasuk korban yang hilang.

Sementara itu, bagaimana Taehyung bisa sampai hancur seperti ini? Orang terdekatnya, orang yang paling dipercaya ayah Taehyung yang tak lain adalah adik kandung dari ayah Taehyung mengambil semua harta peninggalan keluarga Taehyung dan mengusir Taehyung dengan ancaman akan membunuhnya. Saat pengusiran, umur Taehyung sudah menginjak 17 tahun.

Jadi seperti inilah Taehyung, dibuang oleh dunia dan masyarakat. Tak tau akan jadi apa nantinya, yang ia pikirkan saat ini bukanlah cita-citanya, tapi bagaimana cara bertahan hidup dengan uang seadanya.

Kembali ke cerita.

Pria paruh baya itupun meninggalkan Taehyung dan menutup pintu restorannya dengan keras, berharap si malang itu tak akan masuk kedalam.

Taehyung yang terduduk di aspal depan restoran hanya menghela nafas lelah lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan karena kau kaya kau bisa memecatku begitu saja! Aish bocah itu, benar-benar harus kuhancurkan ditempat." Geramnya sambil menendang kerikil kecil lalu berjalan pergi.

"Apakah semua orang kaya sama buruknya seperti para bocah cabul itu?" gumamnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya kasar, kemudian Ia berhenti didepan genangan air yang ada di aspal, dengan pantulan sinar matahari, Taehyung menatap refleksi dirinya.

Kemudian wajah kakunya menjadi lemas seketika, Ia menatap genangan air itu dengan sedih. "Dulu—aku bahkan berlaku lebih buruk dari mereka." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Tak beberapa lama sesuatu terlintas dipikirannya, "Apakah aku harus menyerah sampai disini? Aku yakin bos tidak benar-benar membenciku. Dia melakukannya hanya karena takut usahanya ditutup." Ujarnya yakin kemudian menoleh kearah restorannya. Dinding pinggir restoran itu tampak polos dan tidak menarik.

"Bukankah melukis juga termasuk keahlianku?"

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki yang berperan sebagai pelayan restoran kecil bekas Taehyung bekerja terkejut melihat Taehyung yang berjalan mendekati restoran dengan membawa beberapa kaleng cat. "Apakah Ia akan menghancurkan restoran ini?!" Tanyanya takut, kemudian berjalan keluar restoran menemui Taehyung.

"Hey, _newbie_!" panggilnya, Ia memanggil Taehyung. Panggilan Taehyung dari restoran adalah _newbie_ karena payahnya kinerja kerjanya. Taehyung yang merasa terpanggil menoleh dengan wajah kesalnya, "APA?" Bentaknya sambil melewati bekas partner kerjanya.

"A—aku tau kau sangat kesal, tapi jangan hancurkan tempat ini, ya?" pinta lelaki itu dengan senyum kaku, namun suaranya sangat lembut.

Taehyung dengan cuek mengeluarkan kuas dari tasnya sambil membalas ucapan lelaki itu, " _Tsk_ , Hong Jisoo bisakah kau diam dan lihat saja?" perintah Taehyung kepada lelaki yang sedari tadi menginterogasinya. Lelaki itu adalah Hong Jisoo, karyawan teladan direstoran. Walaupun banyak yang memperlakukan Taehyung layaknya pecundang, Jisoo malah memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi tetap saja mereka tak bisa berteman karena pendiamnya seorang Kim Taehyung.

"T—tapi, aish kau ini!" Dengan terpaksa Jisoo mendekati Taehyung lalu merebut kaleng cat yang sudah terbuka itu dari tangan Taehyung, "A—apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protes Taehyung sambil berusaha menarik kaleng cat itu agar lepas dari tangan Jisoo, namun Jisoo menariknya kembali, "Jangan—hancurkan tempat ini" Ucapnya terengah.

Taehyung kembali mengerahkan tenaganya untuk merebut kaleng itu, "Tapi aku hanya ingin menghiasnya" balasnya.

Mendengarnya, "Oh? Rupanya begitu" Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya lalu melepas kaleng itu dari dekapannya lalu,

 _Splash_!

Jisoo dan Taehyung sama-sama terdiam. Saling tatap satu sama lain, "K—kenapa bunyinya aneh? Bunyi cat menyentuh aspal tidak begitu—" tanyanya pada Jisoo yang ikut mematung.

"Aku harus pergi!" Jisoo pun berlari masuk kedalam restoran, sementara Taehyung masih menggerutu karena kesal terhadap Jisoo. "Aish dasar orang gila itu."

"Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan membelakangiku?"

Mendengar suara serak seseorang, Taehyung mulai memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang. "A—aku minta maaf." Taehyung membungkuk berkali-kali pada orang berjas itu karena, ayolah Kim Taehyung si ceroboh, orang itu tampak mengerikan sekarang, dengan cat merah yang menodai jasnya serta pipinya.

Sementara Taehyung terus meminta maaf, korban yang tak lain adalah Hoseok mengusap pipinya dengan kain yang dibawa. "Aku akan mengabaikanmu apabila yang kau siramkan padaku adalah warna hijau. Aku suka warna hijau." Kemudian menarik kerah Taehyung dan berbisik tepat didepan telinganya, "Tapi tidak dengan merah."

Buru-buru Taehyung menjauhkan diri dari Hoseok, "A—aku akan menggantinya." Ucap Taehyung pelan, namun Hoseok malah menatapnya tidak yakin.

Merasa aneh, Taehyung pun sedikit emosi, "Yaa! Kau sendiri kenapa berdiri dibelakangku! Sudah jelas ini gang sepi."

"Memang di gang sepi seperti ini aku tak boleh memarkirkan mobilku?"

Taehyung menaikan alisnya, "Kau bukannya jalan kaki?"

"Lihat disana." Hoseok berbalik badan lalu menunjuk mobil yang sedang terparkir dipojok gang. "Itu mobilku, dan dua orang itu adalah pengawalku. Mereka yang menjaga mobilku sementara aku keluar untuk makan di restoran tepat disebelahmu."

Taehyung yang muak mendengar kata 'pengawal' menatap Hoseok tidak suka, "Oh? Jadi dari kaum _borjuis_ lagi?" sindirnya. Ia muak dengan sikap para kaum borjuis yang ditemuinya akhir-akhir ini. Menyebalkan, seolah merekalah penguasa dunia—walaupun Taehyung ingat bahwa dia pernah menjadi satu dari mereka.

"Tidak." Taehyung berusaha meninggalkan Hoseok namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hoseok. "Ey, mau kemana?"

"Kalian dari kaum terpandang bukankah memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli jas baru?" tanyanya kesal, namun Hoseok menggeleng. "Kenapa yang ada dipikiranmu adalah uang? Padahal tanggung jawab lebih penting daripada uang."

"Karena kaum sepertimu tidak tau rasanya banting tulang untuk mencari makan sehari-hari! Aku tidak mampu menggantinya!" Bentak Taehyung,

Namun Hoseok sedikit terkekeh, "Siapa sih namamu? Pasti _pabo_ (= _bodoh_ ) adalah nama tengahmu?"

Taehyung melotot kepada Hoseok karena emosinya sudah sampai ubun-ubun, _sebenarnya apasih mau lelaki ini. Sudah menyombongkan diri, mengejekku lagi._

"Dengar ya _pabo_ , aku tidak menginginkan uangmu, aku menginginkan tanggungjawabmu."

"..." Taehyung masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Hoseok.

Hoseok menghela nafas sabar, "Kau tidak paham ya? Ayolah rapatku dimulai satu setengah jam lagi. Aku butuh jas pengganti." Akhirnya Hoseok memberitahukan kepada Taehyung maksud dari kata-kata berbelitnya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, dirumah sempit milik Taehyung. Sebenarnya Ia tidak ingin si lelaki sombong ini datang ke kediamannya, hanya saja Taehyung harus tanggungjawab atas semua yang Ia lakukan. Taehyung akan mempersilahkan si lelaki sombong ini mandi dirumahnya, lalu mengenakan jasnya. Ya, Taehyung memiliki beberapa setelan jas bekas peninggalan ayahnya yang ia curi diam-diam dari kamar ayahnya.

Saat Hoseok sedang berganti pakaian, Taehyung duduk dimeja makan menunggu Hoseok. Ia diam, tanpa pergerakan, kemudian matanya tertuju pada dompet didepannya. Dengan cekatan Ia mengambilnya lalu mengecek dalamnya.

"S—sial, black card?" Ia terkejut ketika baru membukanya, Ia dapat melihat ujung 2 kartu black card. Kemudian Ia melanjutkan mengecek isinya. Hanya ada 2 lembar uang kertas dengan nominal terbesar, sisanya kartu debit. "Sekaya apa orang ini?" Gumamnya.

Saat membalik dompetnya, sebuah kartu nama terjatuh dari dompet. Taehyung pun mengambilnya lalu membacanya, "D—dia seorang CEO?!" Taehyung berdecak kagum pada lelaki yang sedang menggunakan kamar mandinya ini.

Taehyung berkeinginan untuk mengambil sisa uang yang ada didompet Hoseok karena Ia sangat membutuhkan uang minimal untuk menghidupinya hari itu juga. Namun karena Ia masih memiliki hati nurani dan akal sehat, Ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan kembali dompet Hoseok ke tempat semula tanpa mengambil apapun dari dalamnya. Karena Taehyung tau, berurusan dengan orang kaya akan berujung maut.

Baru semenit Taehyung mengembalikan dompet Hoseok, lelaki itu sudah keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan memakai jas milik Taehyung. "Kau memiliki banyak koleksi jas mahal ya?"

"Itu milik ayahku."

Hoseok mengernyit, "Kenapa tidak kau jual saja? Ini akan sangat mahal jika dijual."

"Satu-satunya peninggalan dari ayahku, aku tak akan menjualnya hanya karena butuh uang." Ujarnya, Hoseok pun mengangguk paham lalu duduk disebelah Taehyung.

"Hey"

" _Hm_ "

"Karena kau, aku tidak jadi makan siang, jadi—"

"Maaf ya tuan, aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk dimakan. Jadi berhentilah menyusahkanku!" Bentak Taehyung lalu berdiri untuk pergi, namun sekali lagi tangannya ditahan oleh Hoseok.

"Kali ini apa lagi?" Taehyung menoleh dengan kesal.

Hoseok meletakkan semua uang yang ada didompetnya tadi tepat diatas tangan Taehyung, wajah Taehyung salah tingkah tidak terima namun Hoseok cepat-cepat membungkamnya, "Bukan bermaksud merendahkanmu. _Toh_ kau sangat membutuhkannya saat ini." Ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan pelan Taehyung.

"Namaku Jung Hoseok, 22 tahun."

"Kim Taehyung, 21 tahun."

"Jadi nama tengahmu bukan _pabo_?"

"Keluarlah dari rumahku."

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut blonde berantakan duduk didalam sebuah bus, Ia memiliki sebuah misi yang harus dijalankan dari temannya. Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung namanya, bukan nama temannya melainkan namanya.

Kemudian Ia membaca lagi secarik kertas yang berisikan misi itu,

 _Namanya Lee Seokmin_

 _Ia adalah angkatan junior yang paling terkenal dari semua murid, apa karena Ia tampan? Sebenarnya masih tampan diriku :'v_

Membaca baris itu, Soonyoung memutar bola matanya malas "Terserah kau saja Wen Junhui." Soonyoung meneruskan acara membacanya.

 _Jika kau bertanya-tanya apa inti dari misi,_

 _Seperti yang kau ketahui, Lee Seokmin adalah mahasiswa terkenal yang infonya paling sedikit diketahui oleh siapapun. Dimana rumahnya, apa statusnya, kapan hari ulangtahunnya, semua tak ada yang tau. Jadi, aku ingin kau sebagai asistenku menyelidiki semua info tentangnya. Mulai dari ulangtahunnya, statusnya, keluarganya, dan jangan lupa! Apa saja yang Ia makan agar terlihat tampan alami, dan satu lagi! Posisi apa saja yang digunakan orangtuanya ketika membuatnya sehingga Ia tampak begitu sempurna_

Membaca bait terakhir Soonyoung mengerdikkan bahu karena geli lalu meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya. "Dasar bocah gila, aku yakin Ia pasti melakukan ini karena si _baby_ _Ming_ nya tertarik dengan Seokmin."

Sekilas info mengenai seorang bernama Wen Junhui, Ia adalah teman seperjuangan Soonyoung. Mereka sudah bersama-sama hampir 4 tahun lamanya. Jun sudah menganggap Soonyoung sebagai adiknya sendiri, walau secara teknis Soonyoung lah yang lebih tua, hanya saja sikap childish Soonyoung membuatnya ingin menjadikannya adik walaupun tak ada hubungannya.

Lalu siapa _Baby_ _Ming_? Ia adalah pacar dari Jun, mereka sudah berpacaran hampir 2 tahun, Xu Minghao nama lengkapnya. Nama koreanya Seo Myungho, Jun membenci nama korea pacarnya karena tidak terkesan menggemaskan, Ia lebih suka nama Cina nya. Lalu apa hubungan Jun dengan misi ini? Seperti yang dikatakan Soonyoung, Minghao sangat menyukai Seokmin, atau hanya sebatas tertarik karena suara indah Seokmin. Saat jam kuliah sudah usai, Soonyoung dan Minghao berencana untuk menemui Jun di ruang musik, namun ketika berjalan kearah ruang musik, terdengar sebuah nyanyian dari dalam ruang teater yang bersebelahan dengan ruang musik. Karena penasaran, Soonyoung dan Minghao mengintip dari depan pintu, dan ternyata itu Seokmin, sendirian naik keatas panggung lalu menyanyikan lagu _ballad_ tanpa ada seorang pun yang menonton.

Mendengar suara _angelic_ -nya, Minghao sampai bertepuk tangan membuat Seokmin menoleh mencari asal suara. Sayangnya, Minghao sudah ditarik duluan oleh Soonyoung pergi menjauh.

Semenjak saat itu setiap Soonyoung, Jun dan Minghao bersantai bersama, Ia (Minghao) pasti akan menceritakan Seokmin sekurang-kurangnya 15 menit per-hari. Karena iri maupun cemburu, Jun menyuruh Soonyoung memata-matai Seokmin, ya karena iri semata. Jun hanya ingin dirinya mirip dengan Seokmin sehingga Minghao lebih menyukainya dibandingkan Seokmin.

Oh ayolah, Minghao bahkan sudah menaruh hati padamu Wen Junhui.

Kembali ke cerita.

Soonyoung yang sudah tidak peduli pada misinya memutuskan untuk duduk dengan santai lalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki yang sedang duduk agak jauh darinya. " _Ia_ _memang_ _manis_." Batinnya.

Persetan dengan misi, Soonyoung juga memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi akan Lee Seokmin. Jadi ia akan menyelidiki Lee Seokmin dengan caranya sendiri.

Soonyoung terus memperhatikan Seokmin tanpa si target menyadarinya.

Beberapa menit Soonyoung memperhatikan, tiba-tiba ada ibu dan anak masuk kedalam bus, karena ramainya bus, mereka tak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Akhirnya mereka berdiri tepat didepan Soonyoung. " _Ugh_ sial menyingkirlah, aku tak dapat melihatnya" keluh Soonyoung sambil berusaha celingukan mencari Seokmin.

"Ahjumma, kemarilah."

Seketika ibu dan anak itu pergi menjauhi Soonyoung, "Duduklah. Anakmu ini masih kecil, jadi jangan dipaksa berdiri." Soonyoung tertegun ternyata Ibu yang menutupi pandangan Soonyoung telah disuruh duduk oleh si target, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokmin. Dan kini, si target yang berdiri tepat disebelah tempat duduk yang disinggahinya tadi.

"Aigoo~ lihat siapa kakak yang baik ini." Ibu itu akhirnya duduk ditempat Seokmin sambil memangku anaknya yang masih kecil, "Oppa, siapa namamu?" tanya anak kecil itu. Soonyoung masih memperhatikan.

"Namaku Lee Seokmin" Jawabnya dengan menyertakan eyesmilenya. " _Manisnya_ ~" batin Soonyoung.

"Terimakasih karena mau memberikan tempat duduk. Apakah kau tidak keberatan?" Ibu itu menanyakan dengan nada lembut, Seokmin masih tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Ah tentu tidak. Aku memiliki satu adik kecil dirumah, jadi mengalah adalah kewajibanku kkk~" jawabnya.

Soonyoung segera mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu membuka note dan membuat note baru.

 **Lee Seokmin,**

 **Memiliki 1 adik kecil.**

 _Saved._

Ibu itu mengangguk paham, "Kau dari berapa bersaudara?"

" _Ehm_ , empat. Aku anak kedua, jadi aku memiliki satu kakak laki-laki dan dua adik, yang satu sudah SMA dan yang satu lagi masih sekolah dasar."

Ralat,

 **Lee Seokmin**

 **4 bersaudara (anak kedua).**

 **1 kakak**

 **1 adik SMA**

 **1 adik SD**

 _Saved._

Kemudian Soonyoung kembali menguping percakapan antar Seokmin dan Ibu tadi.

"Lalu orangtuamu?"

"Orangtuaku sudah meninggal."

"Apa? Ayah atau ibu?"

"Dua-duanya kkk~"

"Astaga, lalu bagaimana dengan hidupmu?"

"Kakakku sangat bisa diandalkan kok"

"Memang apa pekerjaan kakakmu?"

"Ia menjabat sebagai CEO di Gloss Mobile."

"APA?!" Beberapa penumpang bus ikut terkejut mendengarnya, Seokmin yang merasa diperhatikan hanya tersenyum masam.

"A—aku salah ya?" tanya Seokmin pelan pada bocah kecil itu, namun si bocah yang sedang dipangku Ibunya menjawab "Oppa _jjang_!" sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah bus berhenti, Seokmin turun diikuti oleh Soonyoung yang jauh dibelakangnya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Soonyoung terus mengikuti kemana Seokmin pergi dengan pikiran yang masih random. Ia memikirkan percakapan Seokmin dengan Ibu di bus tadi.

" _CEO? Setua apa memang kakaknya? Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya, sepintar apa kakaknya? Pasti hidup Seokmin enak menjadi orang kaya. Eh, tapi jika Ia benar-benar kaya mengapa tidak naik mobil pribadi saja ya?"_

Itulah yang terus mengganjal dipikiran Soonyoung. Ingin rasanya langsung menanyakan kepada orangnya. Namun Ia sedang menjalankan misi, ingat, misi. Bukan misi dari Jun, melainkan misinya sendiri.

Kemudian Seokmin masuk kedalam suatu tempat dengan santai diikuti Soonyoung juga, saat berhenti di meja kasir, Soonyoung bingung. "Tempat ini tampaknya tak asing" gumamnya sambil berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Soonyoung-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

" _HUWAA_!"

Teriakan Soonyoung membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh aneh kearahnya. Sementara si pemanggil, Jeon Wonwoo yang merupakan pelayan didalam restoran itu ikut terkejut mendengar Soonyoung. "Astaga kau ini kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menepuk jidat Soonyoung. "Aku ini terkejut tau" balasnya. Wonwoo hanya memasang cengiran bodohnya.

"Soonyoung sunbae?"

Suara itu membuat Soonyoung membeku, seolah suara kematian, Soonyoung menoleh keasal suara secara perlahan dengan wajah shock. Itu si target yang memanggilnya, Lee Seokmin.

"Sunbae sedang apa disini?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Aku mau kerja disini."

"Tunggu, apa?"

"Biarkan dia, Soonyoung." Kini bos dari pemilik restoran itupun keluar menghampiri Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Soonyoung dengan tatapan 'gawat' nya, dan Seokmin dengan tatapan bersemangatnya.

"Mulai saat ini dia akan bekerja menggantikan si _newbie_ Kim Taehyung itu." Ujar bos. Namun Soonyoung menatap Seokmin curiga, "Sejak kapan dia melamar?"

"Minggu lalu" Jawab Seokmin polos, Lalu si karyawan teladan, Hong Jisoo datang menemui mereka juga. "Kau saat itu sedang cuti pantas saja tidak tau" Jisoo menimpali, Soonyoung hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menghela nafas. "Ah sial."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini bukan jam kerjamu kan?" tanya Jisoo bingung, maunya menjawab ' _tidak, jadi aku akan pulang bye'_ hanya saja Ia ingat misi absurdnya.

"Aku akan bekerja _full-day_ hari ini. Menebus cuti ku yang ku sia-siakan." Ucapnya, lalu bosnya mengangguk. "Aku senang melihatmu semangat seperti ini. Kalau begitu cepat ganti bajumu."

Soonyoung pun mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi ke ruang ganti. Bosnya kemudian menatap Seokmin, "dan kau anak baru, tugasmu adalah menjadi koki. Jadi, kau juga harus ganti baju juga"

"Baiklah." Seokmin membungkuk hormat lalu pergi mengekor Soonyoung.

Saat diruang ganti, mereka saling memunggungi karena loker mereka yang berhadapan. Suasana didalam cukup sunyi sebelum Seokmin membuka pembicaraan, "Sunbae,"

" _Hm_?" Soonyoung membalas pelan sambil memasukan kemejanya.

"Tau tidak? Aku tadi di bus bertemu dengan ibu dan anak kecil, mereka tampak lelah lalu kuberi mereka tempat dudukku." Jelas Seokmin dengan nada polos, Soonyoung gemas mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, toh Seokmin tak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Kukira kau orang yang tertutup." Balas Soonyoung, "Oh satu lagi, panggil aku hyung. Mulai sekarang kita akan akrab." Lanjutnya.

Seokmin mengangguk "Baiklah."

Melihat Seokmin yang terbuka, Soonyoung jadi memikirkan ucapan banyak orang yang menganggap bahwa Seokmin adalah lelaki misterius, Seokmin adalah lelaki cuek, Seokmin yang inilah, yang itulah, yang serba negatif. Tidak sih, sebenarnya kebanyakan menganggap bahwa Seokmin misterius, walaupun pribadinya _humble_. Tapi soal info mengenai dirinya tak ada yang tau selain nama lengkap dan anime kesukaannya (= _Naruto_ )

" _Menurutku, kau tidak terlalu tertutup. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi orang yang terbuka, karena aku benci akan rasa penasaran."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

capek gila duduk 6 jam :'v bikin chapter 2 gada inspirasi -_-

jadi ini ff bakal jadi ff soonseok pertama gue dan bakal jadi ff vhope ke-11 gue :"3 chukkae! .nga

okelah, ini gue panjangin dikit biar banyak yg review :'3 kasian masa yg review dikit hikseu .nga

oyaa! MASA TADI GUE NGAKAK LIAT VERNON PEGANG DUIT SERIBUAN :( MUKANYA TUH KEA UDAH PEGANG DUIT GEDE AJA TAU GASIH.

"duit segini bisa buat beli apa ya kwan?"

"buat beli ferari satu buat pajangan dorm, aipon siks ples dua buat kita aja, member lain beliin martabak manis."

ya kira-kira kea gitulah percakapan seungkwan sama vernon yg mukanya polos bgt liat duit seribuan :( sekian bhay.


End file.
